A Warm Welcome
by Frodo Baggins of Bag End
Summary: Frodo awakens in Rivendell.  Movie-verse.


Title: A Warm Welcome

Author: Frodo Baggins of Bag End (FBoBE/"Febobe")

Rating: G (K)

Warnings: Some food descriptions.

Notes: Based on a Shirebound movie-bunny: The scene where Frodo awakens in Rivendell ends with Elrond saying, "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." _Continue this scene._ What happens next? Who speaks? Does anyone enter (or leave) the room? Is Frodo well enough to get out of bed yet? It's 10:00 in the morning - is it time for second breakfast? (There's a question mark on the The End b/c, as with a few other fics, I can't rule out the possibly of a Part II in the future!)

**A WARM WELCOME**

"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Frodo blinked drowsily, still almost too startled for speech. Elrond! From Bilbo's stories!

The elven lord approached the bed as carefully as one might approach a wounded animal, or an injured child, and strangely Frodo found he did not feel insulted. He took a seat upon the large mattress, and to Frodo's surprise, it was as if no one had disturbed the bed at all. One slender hand brushed Frodo's brow - not unlike the way Bilbo used to feel his forehead for fever, Frodo thought ruefully, remaining still for the elven lord.

At last there came a nod of approval and a smile. "Lie back, Master Baggins. I do not think you are yet well enough to get out of bed, but you are recovering nicely. Samwise," and he paused to turn familiarly toward Sam, "would you mind seeing about second breakfast for your master, given that he has not had a first?"

Sam's face lit up. "At once, sir!" And off he hurried, moving so quickly that Gandalf's chuckle met a room with only one hobbit remaining. Yet he, too, rose.

"And I had better go and report on your awakening, Frodo, lest your cousins beat down the door! They will follow poor Sam back if I do not intervene, and so I must go. You need food and rest more than the further ramblings of an old wizard anyhow! I shall return later!"

And with that, he too was gone, disappearing into the hallway in a tall grey shadow, leaving Frodo alone and feeling quite wide-eyed. Elrond!

"How are you feeling, Frodo?"

"Better. . .much better. . .thank you." He felt shy and small, utterly unimportant next to this great figure out of stories.

"Good." Gentle fingers found the pulse in his wrist and held it lightly. "You gave us quite a fright, but now you are out of danger. You need only rest and eat to continue recovering. If you have any difficulty with either you must tell me at once."

Frodo nodded dutifully. After Weathertop, he had had done with disobedience! And Elrond seemed so kind - what was it Bilbo had said? "As kind as summer"? Yes, that was it. . .and now Frodo could see why.

There was a light knock, followed by the return of Sam, bearing a sturdy (and not insubstantially sized) tray, which he carried at once to Frodo's bed, setting it down carefully upon a nod from Elrond.

"Bless me if they didn't half have things ready by the time I got there, sir! Everything made up specially for you!"

Elrond smiled warmly, nodding. "Take off the covers and show him, Sam."

At once Sam began to obey, and Frodo -

Well, Frodo blinked. It was too perfect to do anything else.

There was a pair of coddled eggs. . .slices of hot buttered toast and a jewel-like array of jams in little crystal dishes. . .a cupful of hot porridge nicely thinned with milk and redolent with the fragrance of cinnamon. . .mushrooms on toast. . .milk to drink. . .a cup of warmed apple juice. . .even hot tea with milk and sugar.

"I thought that perhaps a light meal would be best," soothed Elrond as Sam began arranging dishes to suit his master, "though I realise that normally this meal would be accompanied by a great many muffins and other dishes. I trust you will not starve on this until elevenses? If you begin to feel overwhelmed by hunger pangs, you have only to call for nourishment, and it will be brought to you at once."

"It's perfect." And indeed it was. . .Frodo felt too hungry to wish for anything different; everything was certainly provided in appropriate quantity, and by the time he finished the mushrooms on toast, then the eggs along with several mouthfuls of toast and lovely blueberry and strawberry jams and sips of cool milk, he found himself feeling quite full.

"Would you like to sleep again now?" coaxed Elrond gently, returning to the bedside from where he had been restocking an herbal on a table some distance from Frodo's bed. At once Frodo nodded; he _was _rather drowsy.

He did not know how it was accomplished, but a few motions - Sam removed the tray, and within an instant, it seemed, Elrond had his pillows repositioned so that he was lying comfortably at rest, and had tucked him in warmly.

"Sleep well, Frodo. I am told that there is cream of chicken and mushroom soup for your elevenses. . .perhaps that thought will help give you pleasant dreams."

And it did.

-the end?-


End file.
